


dreamlike

by markleeder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I THINK THEY CALL IT FLUFF, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Scenario, drabble?, markmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleeder/pseuds/markleeder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the hyungs find Mark and Jaemin asleep together</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreamlike

**Author's Note:**

> was written as tumblr post for my own jaemin-deprived heart waiting forever for him to debut  
> this is a small scenario

-

 

Mark wasn’t sure if he was dreaming when he heard Johnny cooing about something.

“They are so cute” he heard Johnny. “Where’s the camera?!” sounded like Ten. “These little devils look unnecessarily innocent, I can’t accept this” that must have been Yuta.

“Because you’re the only one they like to trouble?” Doyoung supplied and everyone snickered.

“Shhh… we’ll wake them up” Taeyong said

“It’s about time” Hansol had come to watch too.

“No” Jaehyun protested. “Let them be, it looks so sweet”

“Yeah it’s loud enough as it is with Ten and Johnny” Kun said and everyone broke into laughter again.

“Okay, everyone out!” Taeil had to intervene because it was getting louder and louder.

“But look at them hyung!” Jaehyun said, pulling Taeil further into the room, like he wanted to show off a litter of fluffy puppies.

“I’ve got the camera!” Winwin came in running. “Alright!” Ten gave him a high-five and everyone cheered.

Mark was so sure he felt something hovering above him as the room went silent. He knew he could reach it if he tried. He heard a soft click and stirred to the sound of hurried shuffling and Taeil’s voice rushing everyone out of the room.

His eyes finally opened when the door shut close with a solid click. He felt so comfortable and cozy he didn’t feel like getting up at all. He realized seconds later that it was because he wasn’t alone in bed.

Jaemin was still sleeping, inches away from him. Mark recalled the brief moment last night when he had shifted to make space for Jaemin because he couldn’t sleep.  
Jaemin was curled up against his chest, head on Mark’s arm and face buried in his neck. Mark also realised they were holding hands between themselves and it dawned on him that he had probably not dreamt the entire thing about people being in the room.

He felt his face reddening in embarrassment and fell back, trying not to disturb Jaemin. He watched Jaemin sleep for a while, taking in his unguarded and helpless state. He reached out and placed a little peck on Jaemin’s forehead and retreated just as quickly, realising what he had done without thinking as Jaemin stirred awake.

Mark braced himself for the worst. Jaemin blinked at him, the smallest of smiles on his face. “Hyung?” he said sleepily and Mark felt something stutter in his chest.

He looked at Jaemin’s confusion and lay still, staring back into his eyes as Jaemin struggled to keep his eyes open. Mark sighed and brought his hand up to Jaemin’s face, caressing him to sleep again. “It’s still early” he said and pulled the blanket over them.

Jaemin mumbled in response and shifted closer to Mark. Mark fell asleep, Jaemin’s hand in his again.

 

-  
/end  
-

 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> [russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4745878)  
> [vietnamese](https://my.w.tt/U14knSmdSN)  
> -


End file.
